


Lost

by LavellanTwins



Category: DA - Fandom, DAI - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Your Heart Shall Burn - Misha's side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

She was gone! Misha knew that she should have watched her sister! She felt responsible, this was her fault. She shouldn't have brought up Sasha's mistake about Noah, she knew how guilty Sasha felt and how she still blamed herself and now she had to hear how her twin sister still blamed her! There were too many emotions and thoughts running through Misha's head: "What if Sasha was dead?", "What if she lost her like she had lost her father and brother", "How could Sasha just run off like that?!", "She should have known better!". Misha broke down on the floor crying in desperation and panic, she looked down at her hands and she thought how she would trade all of this -Cullen, the mark, all of ferelden- to get Sasha back safe. She got up, dried her tears and walked back to the others that stood in a circle discussing what to do about Sasha. Misha stood outside the circle and observed them, she took a deep breath and broke the circle by pushing Leliana and Varric out of the way. She stretched across the circle and grabbed on to Cullen's arm and dragged him after her out of the circle. She let go of his arm and spoke to him while looking down on her shoes.   
" I need you to go look for Sash, I need to stay here and help everyone. Can you please go look for her?"   
"You're not gonna look for your own sister?! What the hell! She's more important than this! This is your fault!"   
Misha just stared into Cullen's eyes with a surprised look, he had never spoken to her like this and she was so taken from the angry tone in his voice she didn't really know how to respond to him. She saw that his angry expression didn't go away from his face so she dropped her gaze, closed her eyes, pursed her lips and then looked into his eyes again. Only this time he met her eyes with pure hatred in hers.   
"There is NOTHING that is more important to me than my sister! And I would happily go looking for her if that that meant I wouldn't have to rely on a fucking templar idiot like you trying to find her! But I have to stay here and help the people of Haven because that's what I'm here for! And I am very well aware that she's gone because of me but don't you dare trying to suggest that I don't give a shit about my sister! Now I'm the Herald and you will do as I say so you will go and find Sasha and you will not come back until you've found her! NOW!" Misha screamed the last part at Cullen who just turned around and walked away. Misha was angry but she knew she was in the wrong for calling Cullen that and yet she couldn't help but wonder why he was so worried about Sasha and still didn't gave any understanding for her having to stay. She turned around so she was facing the circle again, Leliana and Cassandra had gone with Cullen, Misha could see their backs walking away while Varric, Solas and Iron Bull was looking back at her. She sighed and walked up to them.   
"Help me with the people please." She said, she felt exhausted. Varric and Solas went at opposite direction and started to help the people of Haven. Iron Bull walked towards Misha, he put a hand on her shoulder.   
"This isn't your fault and Cullen was in the wrong for saying that to you." It was first when Bull said this that Misha realised how loud they had argued.   
"I know you blame yourself but you shouldn't! I know you're doing everything you can and you're right you have to stay here." Bull continued. She looked up at him and she actually gave up a little smile.   
"Wait, did I just make the Herald smile?" Bull said teasingly and gave her a smirk. She laughed and she felt something, something she had thought for Cullen but hadn't for a while now. She hugged him and he stood there a bit awkward but embraced her after a few seconds.

He liked her, even if it was hard for him to admit that he had feelings like this because he'd never had feelings like this for anyone and he didn't quite know what those feelings were. All he knew was that he liked having her in his arms. 

It was a long embrace and while she felt his arms around her, she realised why Cullen had been so upset. He felt exactly what she had felt, or the lack of feelings to be more precise. She knew that their time was over because he didn't like her anymore, because now she knew why he reacted the way he did, he loved Sasha. She tried to figure out if she was angry at him, at Sasha but she didn't feel angry she felt relieved.


End file.
